Dead for love
by Gummy Bear1
Summary: what would you do for love?what if everyone you knew chose your ex's side and completely ignored you?what if you still loved your ex but they didnt feel the same?would you run? would you kill?or would you turn evil, and try to get your love back.T or M!
1. Surprise

About five months ago my life was hell. My ex-boyfriend/ mentor was turned Strigoi and left me right after a battle at my school. But I'm sure you have all heard the story, about a Dhampir girl who left a school to hunt down her lover who had been turned, and then got her best friend a Moroi princess the last of her line to stake that man and he was turned back to his normal self. Well that was me and my best friend Lissa Dragomir. When we got back to the royal court in Pennsylvania, he completely ignored me and told me his love had faded and that he will never love me like I love him. After that the queen was killed and all evidence pointed to me, I was thrown in a cell and then about two days after that my father and all my friends including Dimitri Belikov or aka my ex-lover broke me out and found the real killer who happened to be Lissa's boyfriend's aunt Tasha. Lissa has now become queen and Dimitri and I are her guardians, the thing is everyone I knew who helped me break out of jail has chosen Dimitri's side and say that if he doesn't love then drop it and move on and now they don't talk to me at all. I fear that I will leave this world and no one at all will acknowledge that I am dead. For now I think that I might run away and become a blood whore or something drastic like that to see what they all do.

I stare at the wall and notice that Dimitri is up and is sitting by my bed. I turn and give him a questioning look. "What are you doing" I ask.

"UH… nothing I'm up making sure no Strigoi are in here and keeping an eye out on you and Lissa." He replied.

"Right. Well can you go sit somewhere other than by my bed, its creeping me out?"

He lifted and eye brow which pissed me off, he wasn't going to move he just loved making me mad when he knew everyone thought I was a freak anyway. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, I walked to the door and grabbed my jacket. "Whatever Dimitri. I'm going for a walk but I'm sure you'll send someone like you usually do to make sure I come back." I said. He didn't really send anyone after me I just make myself think that he would do that if he loved me still. Before he could reply I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

It was a cool day, and the breeze felt nice on my skin. The sun had risen only two hours ago and already it felt like it was afternoon. If only someone was here to talk to me. Adrian and I broke up right after the queen had died, and now he was engaged to some Moroi girl named Samantha Kamahi, she wasn't royal but she was known to be good in bed. Lissa and Christian got married about a month ago and she asked Mia Rinaldi to be her maid of honor. I know it was messed up, she didn't even ask if I wanted to be a bride's maid. That is just rude if you ask me, I was supposed to be her best friend and now all she talks about is being a wife and about Mia. She doesn't even acknowledge that I'm there.

I walked to the edge of the court where the cemetery was. My mother had just recently passed and was buried here. She was guarding her Moroi and a Strigoi broke her neck. I guess I take comfort in knowing that she was the only one who really talked to me and knew how I felt. How I felt about Dimitri and everyone who ignored me, my father talked to me sometimes but he had just moved back to Turkey.

I walked over to my mother's grave and looked at her tomb stone. Engraved on it said, _Janine Hathaway, born May 19, 1969—August 12,2011. A brave soul, in a world of soulless nothings, my peace be with you in the land of the lost. I love you mom._

I had told the people who engraved the stone to put that on there. My mother always said that I was a brave soul in a world of soulless nothings. It meant that Strigoi were everywhere in the world and that they have no soul but you are the soul in the Strigoi filled world.

I sat in front of her grave and said, "Hi mom. I miss you. I'm sorry I don't have any flowers this time, but it was kind of sudden. Lissa is still ignoring me and Dimitri is just pissing me off. I wish I could show them that I was a soul in this world; I guess they don't even notice me. I want to run away mom but I know you would just slap me if you were here still. I wish you could send me a sign, anything that would be useful at all." Then I got a thought. My mom only dies about two weeks ago, her spirit should be here still. I just need to get passed the gates and I can see her.

I shot up and ran to the back gate where I was closest to. A guard gave me permission to step outside of the gate for a little while. I ran past him and out of the safety of the wards. I had to see my mother, I just had to. I looked around for a second and out of the corner of my eye I saw her. She was only about three feet to the right of me.

"Mom? I need your help. I don't know what to do." I said to the ghost of my mother.

"Do not worry so much. What do you need help with" she said in a groggy voice that didn't sound anything like her.

"I want to turn mom. That's what it feels like. I can't take it anymore. Dimitri, Lissa, everyone is ignoring me and I can't take it anymore. All they care about is having Dimitri move on to some random girls here at court and I can tell he doesn't like them but they push him anyway. And what about me they don't even realize that they're tearing my heart out with helping him find a girlfriend. They don't even try to help me find a boyfriend! I want to go away forever and show them what it's like to lose someone that was close to you." I said.

"Rosemarie, Lissa does know what it's like to lose a parent and now you do too." I cut her off.

"I wasn't talking about losing you mom, no offence, but I was talking about Dimitri."

"Oh. Well still, you can't turn and you can't run away. If you turn then you will be hunted and you will really lose the love of your life. Dimitri will hate you forever if you turn willingly. And if you runaway, you will be considered a blood whore and a quitter. I dint want that for you Rose."

"But—but… I can't take it anymore! I swear I will get revenge on them I will." I said and walked into the protection of the wards.

Instead of going back to Lissa's queen suite room, with Dimitri and her and Christian, I went to the gym. I didn't want to face them just yet. I walked to the back of the gym even though it was empty. I found a treadmill, and turned on my IPod. I switched it to my favorite song, _This Love This Hate, _by _Hollywood Undead._

As I listened to the music and the lyrics of the song I could tell what Dimitri meant when he told me that my music would give him a headache. I thought of the memory.

~Flashback~

_Oh yeah me and Dimitri are going on a trip out of the boringness of the academy! _

_I walked out of my dorm and ran to the front gate. I was late like usual, and I guess Dimitri knew I would be too, because I always am, and because he reading one of his boring western novels. _

"_Why do you insist on reading those Comrade?" I asked as I ran up to him._

_He smiled and said, "I don't insist on reading anything. And I can see your learning some new words, I've never heard you use the word insist before." He teased._

_I stuck my tongue at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Real mature." He said smiling._

"_Yup! You know you love it so stop judging." I said back._

"_Come on Roza, we'll be late." I loved it when he call me Roza. I got in the driver seat. Dimitri looked at me and lifted an eye brow. "What are you doing?" he asked._

"_Uh… I'm driving comrade."_

"_Is that so?" he said and I nodded. "Well then if you're going to get the car moving you might want the keys." He smirked and held up the keys._

_I went to grab them but he pulled them away from me. I got out of my seat and went for them again but he held them over his head. I couldn't get them he was at least a foot taller than me plus his arms were over his head so that didn't help. I jumped and I tried to grab them but I only slapped his face._

_I burst out laughing by the expression on Dimitri's face when I hit him. "Oh sorry comrade but you shouldn't test me." I laughed._

"_Passenger seat now Roza." He whispered in my ear._

_I obeyed and we headed out of the gates toward our destination. Dimitri turned the radio on to oldies like back in the 80's music. _

"_Really Dimitri? You could pick a CD that I like or a station I like too." I said and he smiled._

"_Get used to it Roza, you'll have to live with it the rest of your life, if we're together. Plus your music will give me a headache."_

"_What—okay my music is perfectly fine, it's not like its Metallica or something." I protested._

_Dimitri just smiled and kissed my lips._

~End of Flashback~

"Earth to Rose! Hey are you listening." A girls voice said.

"Huh? What do you want? Leave me alone." I said to the girl that I couldn't see.

"Uh, I would but the gym is closing. You need to get dome rest in your own bed. Im sure guardian Belikov is tired as well and someone can take his shift."

"Are you saying Dimitri and I are a couple?" I asked.

"Well you guys do share a room together. And I don't mean the queens room I mean the guardian rooms." Said the girl.

"Fine I'll go but Dimitri and I are NOT a couple. We haven't been together for like five months." I said and walked out of the gym to mine and Dimitri's room. We only shared a room because all the other rooms were taken and since everyone knows we have a history they thought it would be good for us to share a room. That means beds and everything.

I unlocked the door and walked to the bathroom. I needed a shower after a workout. I checked the house and Dimitri wasn't there. Good. I thought. I didn't want to see him it was hard enough to share a job with him but it was worse to live in the same place.

I wiped the steam off the mirror and dried my hair. It had grown and I was thinking about cutting it just to make Dimitri mad, since he liked it long. I looked around the bathroom. I forgot to grab the clothes I put on the bed. _Shit!_ I hope Dimitri still isn't here. I could not make a fool of myself, and by telling him I forgot my clothes in our room, I would become a fool.

I opened the bathroom door and stuck my head out. I didn't see anyone. I wrapped the towel tighter around me and bolted to the bedroom. I shut the door behind me, the only thing that bugs me is that the door doesn't have a lock. I didn't want to bother running back to the bathroom, so I threw by towel on the floor and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a bra and panties. I had just put my panties on when I heard the bedroom door handle turn.

_Fuck! HE's back!_

I looked for the towel but I couldn't find it. The door swung open and I didn't have time to cover myself. Dimitri stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. There I was only in my panties and my boobs were showing.

I had to say something! This was getting strange. I said the first thing that came to my mind. A Rose Hathaway response to what just happened. "You see something you like comrade?" I hadn't called him comrade in over seven months.

"Uh… well…. i…. I'm…." Dimitri stuttered. And I turned beat red. He was still staring at me!


	2. gone with the wind

"Well are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to say something?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Rose. I thought you were still out. I'm going to go now so you can get dressed and then I'm going to go to bed." He replied.

"Okay?... well go then." I said sense he was still standing in the door way. He turned the other way quickly and shut the door behind him.

What just happened? Did Dimitri really just walk in here and I let him see me practically naked? Not that he hasn't seen it before, but when we are not a couple that's a little weird. I quickly got dressed and waited in the bed room. I didn't want to face Dimitri right now.

I heard a knock on the door and I knew immediately who it was. Dimitri. I didn't say anything and I guess he thought I was mad or something because the next thing he said had me standing by the door like an idiot.

"Rose? Roza? Are you okay? I'm sorry for walking in on you, I should have knocked. Now will you let me in?" he said.

"Go away." I whined.

"I'm not going to. We have to talk about this."

"No we don't. You want to but not me." I said.

"Please, Roza." He begged.

"You have no right to call me that. You signed that name away when you told me _love fades, mine has_. So don't you dare call me that and act like nothing happened between us Dimitri. Don't you try to convince me that you love me still with that name. I love you Dimitri and it kills me to see everyone pushing girls at you and you put up with it. You should tell everyone to fuck off and get a life instead of meddling in yours."

"Rose! Watch your language." He warned.

"What are you going to do about it? Give me one of your stupid Zen lessons on swearing. I'll say it again. fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." I know it sounds childish but I had a plan with all the cuss words.

"That's it I'm coming in." he said and opened the door. He walked slowly towards the bed, and sat down. He looked at me and patted the spot next to him for me to sit down. I shook my head. "Please Roza—Rose. For me." He just had to sweeten the deal.

I walked over to him and sat down. "What?" I asked in a grumpy tone.

"Rose. I—" just then the alarm went off signaling that there were Strigoi inside the Court. I jumped up and ran to the door with Dimitri right behind me. I had my stake in my hand as I ran to the Queens room. Even if Lissa has been a bitch to me, I was still her guardian and I needed to do my job.

I took a sharp left turn and right in front of me there was three Strigoi. One went for my throat as the other two aimed for my legs. I dodged the first Strigoi and hit one of the others in the head with my stake. That made him mad. He jumped up at the wrong angle and I staked him through the heart. The one that went for my throat grabbed me from behind and I noticed that it wasn't a Strigoi at all but it was Dimitri.

"What are you doing? Go find Lissa, I can handle this." I yelled. He let go and staked a Strigoi coming at us. I staked the last one that was there and took off running towards Lissa's room.

I stopped and noticed that Dimitri had made it to the building safe and sound. _Now's my chance to go away forever. _I thought. I looked in Dimitri's direction and he looked back at me with a confused look on his face. I frowned and took off running in the opposite direction. I could tell Dimitri was running after me and because I looked back as I was running. _Great he's going to catch me and mess up my plan._ I took a right turn then a left and ended in the middle of a group of Strigoi.

"Mmm… look it here. A dhampir and not just any dhampir the oh so infamous one Rosemarie Hathaway." The tall blonde headed Strigoi said touching my wet hair.

"Its Rose thank you." I said in a irritated voice. Dimitri is sure to find me here and I need to go away, I need to complete my plan. _Wait a sec, this can be part of my plan._

"Wait weren't you Belikov's girl? The one that he trapped in Novosibirsk." The girl said.

"I was his girl, not so much anymore. I need to go away." I said.

"That can be arranged. Lets go my bride." The blonde one said.

"Wait a sec. Bride? Where the fuck did that come from? I will never marry a Strigoi and especially one that hasn't even told me his name." I said.

"ha! The name is Vince. Vince Hopkins."

"Right… well—"I was cut off but Dimitri yelling.

"Roza! What are you doing? Why is a Strigoi holding you in his arms!" he said.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Fucking. Roza! I am not yours anymore Dimitri, you lost that power over me." I said, and I could tell I hit a soft spot.

"Vince let her go. Or I swear I will cut you head off." Dimitri threatened my future supposedly husband.

"hmmmm… let me think about that. No! come on Rosemarie, we have a place to be." Vince said and picked me up bridal style and ran out of the court. I caught a glimpse of Dimitri with tears running down his face and him yelling for me.

Before I knew it we were in a huge ware house and my stake was gone. I was planning to be taken by Strigoi and then I would kill them all and run away. So everyone will think I was taken by them and come look in places that they would be but really I was right under their noses.

Vince looked at me and smiled I smiled back even though I was completely disgusted. He walked over to me and put his cold hand on my cheek. He went to kiss me but I turned my face so he only got my cheek. It felt wrong kissing another man especially a Strigoi. When I turned my face it made Vince mad, he grabbed my neck and turned me around so my back was against his chest. I gasped in supprise and horror. I cant believe im in this situation again, I made a stupid decision a very stupid decision.

"Now Rosemarie, don't make me angry. I might have to have a little fun with you before your awakened." He whispered.

"W-what kind of fun?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"There are lots of fun things to do Rosemarie. There are lots."

"V-Vince?"

"Yes?"

"are you going to hurt me?" I asked.

"ha ha. I might have fun, and hurting might be in there love."

"I am not your love. I will never be your love. The only love I can be is Dimitri Belikov's, not a Strigoi." I said.

Vince made a quick move and I was suddenly against a wall and him. I had no way of protecting my self. He bent his head down and licked my neck up to my lips. I quickly closed my mouth. He kissed me but I didn't respond. How could i? he took my bottom lip in his teeth and asked, "Does this hurt?" biting me a little. I shook my head so I wouldn't open my mouth and I didn't want him getting angry.

"How about this?" he said, taking his hand and pushing it up my shirt and scratching my stomach. I winced a little and he chuckled. "You see? You are mine and no one else's. you cant get hurt by me, which means you are only meant for me no one else." He said.

I nodded, not agreeing with him at all. I wasn't about to tell him that Dimitri and mines soul match which means we are soul mates. I didn't want him killing me just yet.

"Good. Now how about we have some fun. Well fun for me anyway." He laughed.

DPOV

Why did Roza leave with Vince without fighting? Was she secretly with him? No that wasn't right. She hates Strigoi with a passion. But if that were true why did she leave and yell at me? Vince must have done something to her. He was a scandal like that.

I walked into Lissa and Christians room to find them sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Guardian Belikov, why the long face?" Christian asked.

"It's Rose."

"What! What happened is she alright?" Lissa asked jumping up from the couch with a worried face.

"She… She left with a group of Strigoi and one of them named Vince called her his love and his bride. Then h picked her up bridal style and ran off. I tried to figure out why she would go with them, but I couldn't . and the weird thing is she didn't even put up a fight, she was just standing there in Vince's arms talking to all of them." I said.

"What? That can't be right. Rose would never go with a Strigoi. My best friend would not do that." Lissa said.

"Lissa if you haven't noticed, you and Rose are not friends. You have completely ignored her sense she was proved innocent. She tried to talk to you but you waved her off, at your wedding you didn't even ask her to be in it but instead you had Mia be in it when she was an enemy not too long ago." I said.

"what? I have a perfectly good reason for that."

"And that would be…"

"Uh… shut up." She said. "Dimitri… Rose loves you and I know you love her so I know she would be with someone else."

"If you know I still love her, then why do you keep throwing girls at me?"

"Uh… um… well that is just to make her mad and jealous. She deserves that." She said.

"What? Rose doesn't deserve that Lissa. What the hell is wrong with you. Ever sense you became queen you've been a complete bitch. I can see now why Rose always called Tatiana 'Queen Bitch' because when people are in power they are bitches." I said and walked out of the room and headed to the guardian rooms.

RPOV

"What kind of fun?" I asked.

"I already told you there are many ways to have fun but it won't be fun for you it will be fun for me." Vince said. Then he turned around and grabbed a carving knife out of a bag that was on the table. He was going to torcher me!

**Haha yeah you tell her Dimitri! I hope you all like this chapter I love all your reviews and thank you for them too. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Love ya all **

**Love Jesseeca!**


	3. finding out

**Sorry everyone for not updating sooner but my internet just started working again. thank you all for reviewing and I love them all. **

**For that one review that said that they were confused, im sorry for moving around so much but im setting the scene for the good part. I didn't move around so much in this chapter just for you.**

**Love you all and thank you.**

**Love Jesseeca! **

Chapter 3

RPOV

The knife was big, with a curvy blade that was about six inches long. The handle was red with patches of black and white. And with Vince holding it and coming at me, was the scariest thing I have ever experienced in my whole life. Well not the scariest, the scariest thing that has ever happened to me was when Dimitri told me he didn't love me anymore.

"V-V-Vince? What are you d-doing with that kn-knife?" I stuttered.

"Well, my love. I am going to use it on you. I said I was going to have a little fun now didn't i?" he replied.

All of a sudden he rushed towards me and slashed my neck with the blade. I let out a cry and he came beside me and licked the blood that was running down my neck. It made me sick to my stomach.

"mm… I finally get to taste you Rosemarie. You know Belikov wouldn't let anyone come into that room you were in unless he gave permission for them too. but I guess he doesn't think that way anymore. Where is he now Rosemarie? Hmm? Where is your precious Dimitri now?" Vince said and cut my face.

"Vince darling. Please stop!" I cried out in pain. He only smiled.

He grabbed my wristed and threw me on the bed. _oh God please, don't let him rape me. _He ripped open my shirt and cut me some more all over my body. My body was in so much pain that I thought I couldn't go on. Even when I practiced at the academy with Dimitri it didn't hurt this bad. Every time Vince cut me he would lick the blood off of me then cut me some more.

The door swung open and a girl Strigoi walked in. she had black hair that as cut into a pixie cut and it looked good on her. The effect of her red eyes made it look as if she were a fairy of evil or something. When she saw Vince on top of me I could see only anger in her features.

"Vince! What are you doing with this blood whore?" she said.

"Now Mary, you mustn't judge my bride by the way I'm treating her. She is not a blood whore she is a respectable guardian of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." Vince said.

"Actually it's Queen Vasilisa Ozera. She got married to Christian Ozera about a month ago." I said.

Mary shot me a look and then turned her attention back to Vince. "Your bride? When the hell did this happen? And if she is a respectable guardian like you say, then why didn't she kill you and everyone else in here?" she said.

"Yes my bride. It has been confirmed just tonight actually. And she didn't kill me because she loves me. Isn't that right Rosemarie?" I nodded but I didn't mean it for a bit I loved Dimitri and that was it. I could never in my life be in love with a Strigoi, besides the fact that Dimitri was a Strigoi not to long ago because well I still loved him then too. I loved the way his shoulder length brown hair hung around his face and made him look like a god. I loved the way he said my name in Russian and how it rolls off is tongue. I loved the way he would whisper soothing things to me when I was having a bad day. And most of all I loved the way it felt to be wrapped in his arms and doing nothing but kiss his sweet soft lips. But that will never happen again, because I made the biggest mistake in my life. I left the safety of the wards with a Strigoi and now I have no idea where my stake is at all.

"Well I think we should kill her." Mary said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"That will not be taking effect anytime soon Mary. I will not allow you to harm her. If anyone is to harm her it will be me and only me do you understand?" Vince said. "Besides, I think my bride can be like me." With that last sentence they left the room handcuffing me to the bed. they set the key on the table that was about five feet from the bed.

I tried to stay awake and find a way out of the hell hole that I was in, but the endorphins from Strigoi's saliva makes you tired and he took a lot of my blood. I felt my eyes droop and I quickly opened them, not wanting to fall asleep. I finally gave in and closed my eyes for just a moment and then I was asleep.

DPOV

I opened the door to mine and Roza's room. I paced around trying to think of a way to find her. No thoughts came to mind. The only thing I could think about was Rose being carried away by Vince, one of my enemies from when I was Strigoi back in Russia. Vince was a sneaky, devilish, quite stupid Strigoi at that. Vince never thought ahead he always thinks in the present and never in the future. He won't be able to think of the future once I get ahold of him, I swear that I will cut his stupid foolish head off, for touching Roza.

_If only I hand an idea of where he would take her, then I would go get her stake in hand and everything._ I thought. _Adrian! That's who I'll call. He can do his little thing that he does with the dreams and find out where Rose is. _

I grabbed my phone and dialed Adrian's number. It rang five times before he answered.

"Ivashkov." He answered.

"Adrian, hi its Dimitri."

"Hey Belikov. What's up?"

"You heard that Rose was taken by Strigoi right? Well I need you to do me a favor." I said.

"Wait Little Dhampir, as in Rose Hathaway was taken by Strigoi?"

"Yes she was. And the strange thing is that she didn't even put up a fight, she was just talking to them and then I went to get her but she was in the arms of Vince Hopkins a Strigoi I used to know back in Russia. But will you help me?" I asked.

"of course! I will do anything for Rose's sake." He said.

"Good. I need you to dream walk. It's the only way we can find her, I know you haven't been in her head for over five months but I really need you to do this."

"Belikov! Clam down, dude. I know you care about her but your rambling and your giving me a headache. If I find her you have to promise me something." He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You have to promise that you will tell Rose how you really feel about her. I know for a fact that she feels the same way about you but you won't give her the chance. Just forgive yourself and get over the fact that you kidnapped her and used her as a blood whore." I flinched at the memory. "because I know she has forgiven you and your just being stubborn." He said.

"okay, okay. I'll tell her. And I'll forgive myself. Happy now?"

"Yes. I'll call you after I find her." He said and hung up.

I walked around the kitchen, and the living room, and our bed room, and the bathroom, and everywhere. I finally sat down and grabbed _dances with wolves,_ my favorite western. I flipped it open and stared at the page not even processing the words. When I looked up at the clock I noticed that over an hour went by. An hour of pacing the house, staring at a book with word on it that I didn't even read, and a hour of worrying for Roza.

I put my face in my hands and sighed. When is Adrian going to call me back with Rose's where bouts? Did he already know where she is and just forgot to call me? Should I call him? Right at that moment my phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Adrian! Did you find her?" I answered.

"Yes, she's in a ware house somewhere not too far from Court. She doesn't have her stake and she said she thinks it dropped on the way there. She also said she did this for a reason but she wouldn't tell me what that was and she said she was scared but the only one she will go with is Dimitri and that you were the only one who could get her. And there was other stuff that she said but she told me not to tell anyone and I must respect her wishes. Listen, Dimitri. She needs you to get her before something bad happens because she said they want to kill her but this Vince guy wants her to be like him. Save her Dimitri." Adrian said.

"She said she's in a ware house?"

"That's what she said."

"I think I know which one she's talking about. It's the old Usui Ware house that used to be a car garage. Its only about twenty miles from Court. But I don't see why a group of Strigoi would stay that close to a guardian filled Court. Don't you think that's kind of odd?" I said.

"That does sound strange but you know it's also strange that humans would work for them as well, and that Rose wouldn't put up a fight. Maybe they have this new power or something." Adrian said.

"I doubt that Adrian, but good guess. I'm going to go and find Rose so call me if you find anything else out okay?"

"Of course. Talk to you later Belikov." He said and hung up.

I ran to the door and grabbed my duster, and my car keys. I ran straight to the garages and found my black SUV. I jumped in and drove to the front gates and told the guardian there that I needed to do an errand. He let me pass and I immediately drove east to get to the Usui Ware House.

RPOV

I was being sucked into a familiar dream. A spirit caused dream, by none other than Adrian Ivashkov. I looked around and I was in a bed room. What the hell? Why does Adrian always have to have me in a sexual theme? I looked at my clothes and I was in pants and a t-shirt. I guess not everything Adrian has me in is always sexual.

"Little Dhampir. How are you?" Adrian asked.

"I'm fine. Where are you?" I asked. I couldn't see him at all. Suddenly there he was sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright? Belikov told me you were taken by Strigoi. Why did you go with them Rose? Why didn't you put up a fight?"

"so that's why you're here. Just because HE told you too. are you sure you just didn't want to see me? You are with Samantha's family in Brazil right?"

"Yes I am Rose. And stop trying to change the subject. I'm worried about you. Dimitri just told me that you were taken and that you didn't even fight, so I thought I would check to make sure that you didn't die or something."

"Well you can see that I didn't die and I didn't turn. So… what did he tell you?" I asked.

"Huh-uh. You are going to answer my questions first. Are you hurt?"

"Uh… well—I guess that would depend on what you meant by hurt." I said. I didn't want him to know that I was tortured not to long ago.

"Any type of hurt besides the fact that your heart hurts for anyone." He said. I guess he knew me better than I thought he did because I was going to say, _yes, I'm hurt. My heart hurts for Dimitri and it hurts knowing that he doesn't love me, _but I didn't say that.

"Uh… well—yeah I am. I was cut with a knife a couple of times. Okay more than a couple of times." I said.

"Do you have your stake?" he asked.

"No. I think it fell when Vince was taking me to this place."

"What place? Do you know where you are?"

"Yeah it's some type of old ware house. It's by the Court."

"Rose, why didn't you fight the Strigoi that took you? Dimitri said when he got to you, you were in the arms of some Vince Hopkins Strigoi guy. Are you dating a Strigoi?" he asked.

"NO! are you serious? I would never, ever date a Strigoi. And I have my reasons for going with them and not fighting." I said.

"And what might those reasons be?"

"I'm not going to tell you. But I will tell you that I'm scared. The Strigoi want to kill me but Vince wants me to be like him. The only one who can help me, the only one that I will let help me is Dimitri."

"Okay I'll tell him only if you want me too."

"Yes I want you to tell him that. But do not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Got it?"

"Okay Rose, calm down."

"Okay good. I'm going to get revenge. On anyone I can but not you or your family, not even Dimitri. I'm going to win back his love, but for Lissa and them their life is going to be living hell, until well—"

Then I woke up to a cold hand on the back of my thigh. What the fuck? I turned around and kicked the dumb ass in the face. I didn't realize who it was until his hand came clamping on my throat. It was Vince.

"You shouldn't make me mad Rosemarie. I know your family and I know who killed your mother. And I could alert that person that I have Janine Hathaway's daughter. I don't want to do that of course, so how about we be good, okay love?" he said.

"You know who killed my mom? Who is it? I swear to god I will kill him." I said.

"Of course I know him. And you say that you're going to kill him but you're the one who's going to be marrying him." He whispered.

"You killed my mother." I said.

"No my brother did. My names Charles. Vince is my twin brother, we used to be humans but well not now obviously." Charles said smiling.

The door swung open and Vince walked in. "Charles! What are you doing in here with my bride, by yourself? Who gave you permission?" he said and was right by me in a flash.

"I gave myself permission Vince. If you haven't noticed I'm the oldest." Charles said.

"Actually if you haven't noticed Rosemarie is mine, and I'm the oldest you stupid dimwitted ass. I turned you remember." Vince said.

"Uh huh you keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it someday." He said walking out of the room.

"Sorry love. Did my brother hurt you?" Vince asked lying by me.

"NO, but he did tell me some interesting information about you. He told me you were the one that killed my mother." I said.

"Mm mm. That's right I killed her. I also became my clans leader because of it. You know you smell really good."

"Yeah thanks. I really can't believe you would even think I would like you after I found out about this."

He got on top of me and licked from my stomach up to my neck. At that point I threw up on him. "Rosemarie, why don't you like that? You let Belikov lick you don't you remember?" he said. He was still on me.

"I Never Let HIM Lick ME! I let HIM make out with me because he was my boyfriend! God your so pathetic!" I said and got a punch in the face.

The door swung open and Mary ran in yelling.

"Mary what are you yelling about? Your such a drama queen." Vince asked.

"I am not a drama queen. Belikov is on his way here I saw him on my way back he's here to get your bride! And he's really pissed off. We need to leave he knows our position." She said. I smiled and she glared at me. "You had something to do with this didn't you? Vince, your stupid bitch had something to do with it. She must have had a tracker on her clothes or something." She said.

"Rosemarie! Did you have something to do with this? Did you have a tracker on your clothes?" he asked.

"No darling. Why would suspect that? I never had a tracker on my clothes but me and Dimitri share a special link who is far away right now, that's how he knows where I am." I said sarcastically.

Vince growled and unlocked my cuffs. He threw me over my shoulder and ran out of the building.

"DIMITRI! HELP!" I yelled as we passed his SUV. I saw him look but he kept going forward ignoring my screams.

**Please review I love it when you do and please give me ideas I love to hear what you have to say. And it encourages me to write more! **

**Love Jesseeca! **


	4. strange things have happened

DPOV

"Dimitri help!" i heard Rode call. i saw a blur run past my SUV and i wasnt sure what it was. i quickly stepped on the break and did a U turn. i knew that was my Roza i just knew it. i stepped on the gas and went over 100 miles an hour following the blur. i kept hearing her scream, it sounded like they were draining her as they were trying to get away. then all of a sudden the screams stopped. they just cut off.

_oh please god please dont take her she cant die. _i thought as all i heard was the car engine running. i listened closely. thats when my car flipped.

RPOV

i saw Dimitri turn around and follow me i knew he would come, but what would Vince do to him? Its not like im saying Dimitri cant handle Vince but he is pretty strong and fast. i dont know if he could keep up with Vince. i screamed as i felt a sharp pain in my leg. i looks and saw Vince drinking from me. i screamed again and again as he kept drinking. i dont want to die i dont want to be a strigoi.

i tried kicking and hitting but all that got me was hand cuffs and zip ties around my ankles and wrists. i screamed for Dimitri for anyone to notice that im being attacked, but no one came. i stopped screaming. it was taking to much out of me and no one would come. i looked down that litte road where i saw Dimitri's head lights shining then he was closer to us. until i saw what was going on. then his SUV flipped and everything went dark.

i woke up in a room completely dark. _oh shit!_ i remebered a room like this. it was just like when Dimitri was a strigoi and he took me. when he locked me in a room like this and there was no escape but i found a way and now look, im back where i started. the strange thing is i could see alot better than i usually could in the dark. it was lke i had super sonic vision now. i could hear footsteps down the hall when i usually wouldnt. i could smell the beautiful smell of blood. i felt cold.

i got out of the big bed that i was lying in. i loked around seeing my surroundings. i took one step. then i ran at full speed at the door. i stopped right before i hit it. _how in the mother fucking hell did i run so fast? _

i flipped the light swich on and i noticed a human sitting on the couch.

"Oh Rosemarrie, your awake. im your feeder." she said and tilted her head to one side. i quickly ran over to her and started drinking from her neck. the sweet taste of blood running through my mouth and down my throat felt so good. i jerked myself away.

"what? why did i? why did i just do that?" i asked her.

"oh they said i would have to explain this to you. you see Vince he changed you. your part of the immortals the undead." she said.

"no! no i am not dont tell me that i am not a strigoi."

"you see but you are. Vince drained your blood then gave you some of his in return. so you are now part of his clan. that is unless you kill him then it will be your clan and every... oh my god. ok i never said that k please dont remeber i just told you that."

"you told me what?"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! oh by the way my name it Penny" she said.

"hi Penny. now am i his bride still or what?"

"oh yes you just havent got married yet but if you kill him before that you will be the most powerful one so yeah...ooops ok i didnt say that either"

"how about you just get out of here before i rip your throat out." i said

she looked at me terrified, then she ran to the door and punched in the code. right before she slipped out i ran to the door and zoomed past her. she didnt even realize i got out. i chuckled to myself then went to find Vince.

DPOV

i laid in the seat for a second before i realized that i just crashed. i unbuckled myself and crawled out of the seat to the broken window, then i crawled out of it and grabbed my cell. i dialed Adrains number.

"hello?" he answered.

"Adrian... its Dimitri."

"oh hey dude whats up have you found her yet?"

"yeah they crashed my car. they still have her. actually i called you for another favor."

"yeah anything. whats the favor?"

"see if she is sleeping keep an eye out for her. i think they are about to turn her and i need to know where they have gone."

"oh shit. yeah ill do that right now."

"thanks." i said then hung up.

i sat there for about 10 minutes before my phone rang. i looked at the flashing screen that said... _Incoming Call From Adrain._

"Hello? have you found her?" i said right when i picked up.

"no i havent she isnt asleep. i cant track her unless she is sleeping and i cant force her to sleep i dont have that kind of power." he informed me.

"oh God... ok thanks."

"No problem ill keep checking for ya."

"thanks i appriate it."

"yup." then he hung up.


End file.
